voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Ayba'dhja Asiaha'wabha
' i-Ayba'dhja Asiaha'wabha' (Celestial Cult) is the religious institution and tradition of the Hamalfite aristocratic class. Its doctrine is a spiritual centralization and reform over the traditional Hamalfite cults. It formalizes a singe cosmology and code of ethics. At its base level it can be seen as a merger of the independent cults of C'lestia and L'wna which already exist within the Hamalfite cosmology, and is merely these two cults operating together. Though since its founding as just that it has expanded its doctrine to become a divergent faith from the common Hamalfite religion. Throughout the history of the Caliphate of Haison and the greater extent of the Hamalfite people and related ethnicities, the Ayba'dhja Asiaha'wabha's continuing practice and the survival as a faith is invested in it as being the official religion of the court of the Caliph. History of the Term The original existence of the Celestial Cult was derived in the concept of the Celestial Cult. In the Hamalfite cosmology the goddesses L'wna and C'lestia ruled as equals in the heavens, presiding over the world beyond and their respective times of days. To the ancient Hamalfite peoples the two were sister goddesses and seperate divines. Under them were fourteen different - but no less powerful - gods with their own influence and power over fourteen differing realms. Centralization began under the Caliph Rashdun , though the process had been underway during the reign of Mombadin . By Rashdun assuming the throne theologic debate was underway concerning exactly the range of power the sister's had over the other realms, pointing out that one or the other had direct influence in the conduct of war by guiding and Mombadin directly. The debate had brought the cults of the respective sisters into a loose organization towards the end of Momadin's reign. By Rashdun's reign they had merged into a single unit and began the practice of worshipping the two as not two seperate entities but as one, thus creating a cult of their own. Orginzational History of the Cult The cult has played a formative role in the adminstration of the Hisuuani Caliphate. The early writings of the cult make names of a loose coalition of Magi under the original respective cults of the sisters partaking in theological debate throughout the conquests of Mombadin. The actions of the early Caliph being tied directly to the theologic assumptions made by the Magi based on the spiritual guidance granted upon him. The convention of the Magi ultimately coming the conclusion that the sisters had more initial power that they had anticipated and could directly effect and control whichever aspect of the world as they desired, and that the powers of the other gods were far more minor that percieved. Though, a group also suggested there had been a divine civil war which had usurped the seats of power from the others and that both the Celestial sisters assumed power over all functions. By the passing of Mombadin and the succession of Rashdun the loose court of Magi had managed to centralize their ideology, claiming the two goddesses had indeed possessed more power than before. Though at this time they had organized they still lacked power, and Rashdun needed supporters. The new Caliph was finding himself assailed by the Emirs who wished to share in his influence or simply found Rashdun lacking in the strength of Mombadin. In a big for supporters to serve as a counterweight against his rivals he approached the Magi of the Celestial Cult. In exchange for granting them a monopoly of faith over the court they would promote him - and his heirs - as the legitemate divinly appointed Caliph of the Hamalfite. The Magi acknowledged his wishes but did not treat him with a reply. Over the following seven nights the convened in fire and darkness - the respective symbols of L'wna and C'lestia - to convene with the goddesses. According to legend they emerged from their solitary meditation, presumably having not eaten or drank for the entirety of the week with the decree that indeed Rashdun was the soul ruler of the Hamalfite. Their decision elevated them to the power of the court faith, with the appointment of suitable followers to administrative tasks, or the replacement of stubborn magistrates. The Ayayba'dhja The position of the Ayayba'dhja - or Sign/Seer of the Celestial - was formalized between a group of twelve elder Magi during the reign of Rashdun's son Afir. The roll of the Ayayba'dhja being made as a middleman between the Cult and the Court and to personally guide the Caliph on spiritual matters. On a spiritual level the Ayayba'dhja was a man believed to have senses more intuned with the Celestial and who could find, read, and interepret the signs of the sisters to pass on official dogma or confirmation of the continuing condition of the faith and Caliphate. The Ayayba'dhja would also serve as a teacher to the learned and a leading - if only - standard, central preacher. Creation The concept of tradition is borrowed from the Hamalfite interpretation of the birth of the world, with modification. Which states that there was only a concept, "Hawha". From the Hawha the divine goddesses were conceieved. In their sudden conception and creation from the Hawha they were gifted with, and concieved through their own power with the seed of the Hawha the world. Each of the goddesses capturing some divine element of being. From C'lestia the world, light, life, ocean, and day-sky was concieved and born onto the cosmos. Where her sister did her same with the shadows, stars, moon, night-sky and inspiration. The first man was named Shamal, who was created from the clay over the earth and given the blood of day and night. The first woman was of Aeliah, who was done the same. The world was then split in three. One in which the sisters ruled and where the venerated dead life, or those of restored merit. The second being the world where all life lives. And the final being where those of dubious merit preside, purged in fire and cold until their spirits achieve cleanliness to rejoin their brothers and sisters in the Infinate Paradise. Doctrine The primary doctrine of the Celestial Cult is the merit of man, where his actions are judged holy if it is within the goodness of the divine and the interests of the community - Immuah - as a whole. And that thoughts and words are empty without action. Ultimately, worth is in the self and his judged in finality by the divine's servants in the afterlife. But that man is responsible for their activity, and will punished for itself. As it's written: "As the child must learn the proper path, so much man. Even after leaving the world they will be punished or rewarded thus for their ill or divine act." The Celestia Cult as well claims that the most important aspect to universal balance is the upholding of universal existence and balance. Though the layman may not have the abilities on hand to alter the balance in an obscene fashion, those that possess the ability of magic or entire nations can tip the universe into disharmony and to end its existence. The opposites in the Ayba'dhja Asiaha'wabha cosmology is the concept of Disharmony and Nothing. The Eternal Paradise - C'lestia and L'wna's kingdom in heaven - is described as a world where there is ripe existence and where Disharmony has been stoned. And the only place where Disharmony and Nothing may yet still remain is the physical world. The creed is as well built on six harmonies. Alms It is expected that life's access be passed down to those with less or none in a gift of goodwill. Every man has the right to live as equal in their community, if not within comfort and stability. Loyalty and Honor A man who is elder is superior. A man who is your father is your better. And as well, the father will treat onto the son as he has treated onto the father. The elder will treat onto the younger as treated onto him. The servant will rever the lord as the lord will treat him with honor. Loyalty is given to the elder and the neighbor and is returned thus with honor onto him, and dutiful respect. Mercy If a man should beg for his life then return it to him. Lend assistance as neccesary, and return it in equal. Happiness No one man should be unhappy or inflict unhappiness on the other. He has the rights to live as he will, so long as he entreats others into the realms of divine justive. Truth Man deserves the truth and lies are a disharmony. Speak your mind. Expect the other to know well your mind. A dishonest comfort is more damaging that a truthful sting, for the honost remark is a critique to the better. Faith Carry the divine will on your heart, it is a magic stronger than all others. Other Principles In Ayba'dhja Asiaha'wabha light - or sometimes fire - and darkness are considered sacred elements and a meditative element. Magi may preside by a pyre to meditate or in darkness. Either to bring on a minimal sensory experience or to hypnotize themselves briefly in their thoughts. Neither are considered any better than the other and both are symbolic of the two gods they worship. As well as reading the night and day skies they are considered the mediums of C'lestia and L'wna's advice if not a small window into the Eternal Paradise. In the Hamalfite tradition, life is considered a temporary moment and that in the afterlife - or after purgatory - all souls will meet with their divine double and assume their fullest extent. Reincarnation is a debated subject, though in the mainstream reincarnation is alloted only to special, more powerful souls who have a long-term mission approved of or sanctioned by the sisters. In life, one's spiritual double may often be a indirect guardian to the physical body, convening with it through dreams. Death is treated as a natural process, although it is considered unnatural to leave a body in its whole rest for too long, lest it be occupied by a Shaetin and undergoes zombification. Proper disposal of a corpse is made after three days of funerary display, after which the remains are burned and scattered atop a funerary tower or quartered and fed to vultures who distribute the remains across the world and deprive the Shaetin of a vessel of occupation. Other methods of disposal include subjecting the corpse to lime or lowering it into a lime mortar pit, where not only is it eaten by the acid but is believed the protect the body from evil. The condition in which one dies is often considered a clue to its fate in the afterlife by orthodox Magi. Headwear, wraps, or dress is also recommended as a respectful show of modesty across genders and to the divine, with long hair exceeding the width of two hands being considered unclean if left uncut or wrapped in a turban. Other morality Full page: Mim'nwa Category:New Voldrania Category:Haisonuuna Category:Religion